


【礼尊】春宵一刻

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, 但是宗像对女性的周防下不去手, 周防是狐妖, 周防的性别可以随意变换所以怀孕是完全OK的, 宗像除妖师, 毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴, 耳朵和尾巴是弱点哦, 风月场所的经验老手教客人怎么取悦自己
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】春宵一刻

那只狐狸精穿着厚重华美的女式和服，鎏金色的眼眸顾盼生姿，眼尾处挑了一抹淡淡的红色脂粉显得分外妖冶。  
身后尾椎处的衣服开了个洞，蓬松的朱红色狐狸尾巴就这么肆意地在身后摆动，朱红色的耳朵直直地立在头上，蜜色的脖颈与锁骨悉数暴露在空气中，手臂轻抬从袖子里露出手腕，手指举着烟杆递到红润的唇边。  
明明是个男人，却像女人一样风情，大概是狐媚术法的加成吗？  
男人的一头红发半长不短，像是火焰一样张狂，只在额前留下细细的两股，后颈处却又用发绳系起略长的部分。  
男人坐在了自己身旁，状似不经意间与自己的肩膀相触，宗像礼司只是安静地看着自己面前的食物，却又忍不住瞥一眼旁边的人。  
他仿佛知道到自己在注意他，勾了勾唇朝自己笑了笑，眼眸里满是暧昧的神色。指甲全部用颜料涂红，对方伸过手放在宗像的大腿上。  
宗像礼司身形一顿，装作没有在意，他知道这里是风月场所，男人的举止并无任何不妥，不如说自己的矜持在他们看来才是有些格格不入。  
隔壁屋子热闹非常，恐怕每一位男性身旁都陪伴着一名姿色极佳的美人同他们饮酒。这狐狸的修为不浅迷惑了众人，宗像礼司摸着放在右手边的佩刀不知道自己对上这妖会有几分胜算。  
男人不动声色地凑了过来给宗像面前的小酒杯里斟酒，宗像接过却又不知道该不该喝下去，耳边是隔壁嘈杂的说笑声，腿上的属于狐狸的手慢慢地挪动摸到自己大腿内侧挑逗着。  
宗像努力维持着表面的平静推开对方的手。  
男人并没有退步，而是继续靠了过来，他的身上散发着一股花香，毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵抖动着看起来格外有杀伤力。  
花香里面含着狐狸的狐媚妖术，他想魅惑自己。宗像咬了咬下唇企图保持清醒，然而狂乱的心跳还是无法抑制。  
狐狸眼眸含着笑意，拿烟杆的小臂轻轻搭上自己的肩，另一只手则是捏起宗像长长的鬓发绕着指尖玩了起来。  
“我很中意你，我叫周防尊，你叫什么名字？”男人对他说话。  
宗像深深地呼吸吐息：“宗像礼司。”  
名叫周防尊的男人脸贴了过来，嫣红的嘴唇轻启咬了咬宗像的耳垂，耳边的呼吸声与酥麻感让他不由地心跳漏了一拍：“你怎么不看我？”  
这让他有些难以回答，只好先奉承一句：“因为阁下很有魅力。”  
“呵……”男人轻笑，他的手指放下宗像的鬓发轻轻地撩起和服下摆露出蜜色的腿，随后拿着宗像的手让他摸自己的大腿。  
“阁下……”宗像咽了咽口水。“阁下是从哪里学来的这些……”  
“这里可是风月场，我只要稍微扫两眼过去到处都是女人在勾引你们这些来这里花钱寻乐的男人，多看几遍自然就学会了。”  
“阁下不也是男人……”  
周防尊的手轻巧地探入宗像的衣襟里：“我可是狐狸啊，想变男人就变男人，想变女人就变女人，你要是喜欢女人我就变成女人。”说着尾巴摆动了几下，渐渐地，狐狸的胸部变得异常饱满，手臂也显得纤细，个头也小了一些，媚态不减反增，况且周防的身高刚好可以让她枕着宗像的肩膀，从宗像的视角看来能够毫无保留地看到乳沟，周防脖子上的一条项链延伸进丰满的两个脂肪块夹缝中，引入遐思。  
宗像礼司努力克制着自己不要想入非非，对方可是狐狸：“阁下还是变回男人吧。”  
“你喜欢男人？”他变了回来调笑着脸颊红透的宗像。  
宗像有些不知所措，他摸上手边的佩刀，然而周防先他一步将佩刀夺了过来，手掌抚摸着青蓝刀鞘上的花纹：“我知道你是除妖师，可是我也是真的对你有兴趣，你真的不考虑和我先度过一夜春宵再杀了我？”  
宗像顿了顿，他很少自称除妖师，只是偶然遇见有害人的妖怪才会出手，这次也不过是看到这群商旅身上缠着一股很厉害的妖气有些担心才跟过来，谁知这狐狸竟然直接在自己面前现身了。  
不过眼下他也不好判断这妖是否有害。  
周防尊凑上前轻轻地把自己唇上的脂粉印在宗像唇上。  
“你……！”宗像有些吃惊后退了几步手背抹了抹嘴唇结果把嫣红的脂粉抹得满嘴都是。  
“看来，你还是雏啊。”周防唇边挂着笑意慢慢地靠近他。  
现下的状况有些糟糕，周防环住宗像的脖子主动贴了上来：“放心，我教你，很舒服的。”  
狐狸朝他吹了口妖气，宗像便觉得身体有些沉重无法动弹，周防欺身上前与他吻在一起，红润的脂粉全部都黏到了宗像的嘴唇上，宗像下意识想要拒绝，但鼻间萦绕着催人发情的香气像是要把仅剩的理智悉数扯出大脑，轻飘飘的拒绝反而像是半推半就的邀请，逐渐无法自抑地配合起周防嘴唇与软舌勾缠在一起。  
宗像礼司喜欢占据主动位，身体在对方妖术的作用下诚实地对眼前的男人起了反应，他啃咬着对方的下唇与舌尖惹得周防尊发出模糊的鼻音。  
唇舌分开扯断一根晶亮的银丝。宗像面颊红透垂下眼眸看到自己下身的反应感觉有些羞耻，然而周防像是刻意要他难堪，他一把撩起宗像的衣衫褪下底裤。宗像默许了他的行为，看他趴在自己腿间张口含住柱身，温热的口腔与灵活的舌尖撩拨着性器，手指也不忘照顾下面的囊袋。  
这幅景象有些奇妙。有着狐耳狐尾的男子穿着漂亮的女式和服仔细地品尝着自己的东西，从顶端到根部都黏上了湿漉漉的口水，周防抬起狐媚的鎏金色眼眸瞥了他一眼，这一瞥让宗像觉得太过刺激忍不住射了出来。  
黏糊糊的白浊挂在周防红润的唇上，他拿拇指抹了抹舔掉。  
宗像礼司觉得自己被魅惑了，他起身将周防扑倒，周防有些意外，不过看到他被自己勾引地火起也很有成就感，仰起头露出脖子打算由着他来，然而马上他又后悔了。  
宗像一手揉捏上周防毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵，另一边则是凑上去啃咬，周防从来没遇到过会咬自己妖耳的人，耳朵极其敏感让周防像是初经人事的少女一般仅仅是啃咬抚摸就颤抖不已。淫靡的水声清晰地透过耳膜不断放大仿佛自己要被这个人吃掉一般。  
失策了，周防推拒着他想要夺回主动权却被揪住了尾巴，尾尖处传来的酥麻感让周防软了腰，嘴里发出暧昧的呻吟声反倒是鼓励了宗像礼司。  
宗像知道这些都是他的弱点，便着力去逗弄他，周防无力地扭动着身躯却又无法从宗像的控制下逃离，喘息愈发紊乱最后只好求饶：“宗、宗像……不要咬耳朵……尾巴……也不行……”  
本就没有好好穿着的和服此刻更加凌乱，周防没有办法只好突然变成女人身，宗像看到眼前波涛汹涌的丰满胸部脸上的热度又增加了几分，起不到遮蔽作用的衣服挂在身上能清晰看到乳晕与乳粒让宗像不得不害羞地以手遮眼。  
周防的胸口剧烈起伏着平复呼吸，头发也变得凌乱许多额发垂了下来：“说了不行……不准咬耳朵……尾巴也不可以……”  
“阁下明明很喜欢……不是吗？”宗像小声地反驳着。  
“……”周防无言以对，他的确很喜欢，但是这会让他觉得自己的身体不由自己掌控而感觉不悦，瞪了对方一眼。“除了这两处之外随便你碰，总可以了吧。”  
宗像捂着脸移开目光：“那么阁下……要保持这个样子到什么时候？”  
“嗯？怎么了？”周防看了看自己这几乎将身体完全暴露给宗像看的样子，突然勾唇笑了笑。“你喜欢男人不喜欢女人？”  
“不是……”宗像的脸颊继续升温。“只是对女性……我不太敢做出这种事……”  
“那算什么？”周防皱眉重又变回男身，靠近他拿开捂着脸的手。“算了，别害羞了，来继续吧。”  
宗像看了眼宗像的胸部点了点头，周防抓着他的手摸到自己腰间，宗像会意解开腰间的带子，松松垮垮的和服便滑了下来，两个人抱在一起互相交换彼此口中的唾液，宗像指腹抚摸着周防的胸部，说也奇怪，这狐狸男身的胸竟也很柔软丰满，只是心里下意识地认为对方是男性便不会觉得自己这样做是不知礼数了。  
周防吮着他的舌尖轻轻咬啮着，同时修长的双腿缠上宗像的腰，宗像喜欢他脚上穿的白色袜子，尤其与他身上这间华美的和服搭配起来简直像是往宗像的心上射了一箭，周防尊很美，他承认，就算是只狐狸精也美得不可方物。  
下身再次硬挺起来让宗像有些难受，可是他不是很了解和男人做的话该进入哪里，周防看他困惑直接撩开下身的衣襟双腿大开，在半勃的阴茎下面周防的手指掰开的部位是已经湿透的雌性生殖腔，他舔了舔唇：“进来吧。”  
没想到妖还可以雌雄同体，宗像算是长了见识，扶着性器抵在穴口并且示意周防躺好别动，周防听话地上半身平躺着，宗像掐着他腿弯把两条腿和臀部抬起，生殖腔里分泌出来的粘液起到了很好的润滑保护作用，宗像进入不是很吃力，周防也只是痛了一下随后就感觉到了甬道被撑开填满的肿胀感。宗像直立着上半身在男人体内动作，周防被他顶弄地有些晕眩，呻吟声支离破碎。  
稍微抽动几下宗像掐着他的腿弯用力地摁下去，丝毫不顾及他的身体能否弯成这个弧度，反正他是只狐狸，周防吃痛伸手推拒，实在是不能小看这个人，谁能想到表面斯斯文文地真到了情事上双眼都发直了。  
大概是觉得这样不够舒服，宗像抓着周防脚踝让他翻身背对着自己，阴茎凶狠地在体内转了一圈让周防不由地绞紧，宗像双手摸上周防的胸部揉捏玩弄着乳首，周防身体轻颤本能地想要推开宗像的手可是又舒服地不能自已，毛茸茸的尾巴缠上宗像的腰鼓励他继续深入，原本直立的狐耳此刻也软软地塌了下来。  
湛紫色眼眸的视野前方是轻微泛起绯红的蜜糖色修长脖颈和被汗水打湿黏在后背和后颈的红色发丝，动情地凑上去啃咬着周防的后颈，不出意外地听到了从狐狸嘴里发出的婉转暧昧的低吟，再抬高些就咬住了微颤的耳尖，周防尊突然身子扭动起来想要摆脱宗像的啃咬，宗像收紧手臂将他压制住同时一手往下去抚慰他下面的硬挺。  
手法并不算娴熟，只是手掌上常年握剑起的薄茧让周防很是受用，敏感的顶端被好好抚慰到了，耳朵上留下了几个清晰的齿痕，酥麻感从尾椎处一直沿着脊柱窜上大脑让周防浑身都发软无力。若是平时敢有人不听他的硬是要碰他耳朵或者尾巴他早就用狐火把对方烧死了，宗像礼司的话他还是有点舍不得的，这男人很青涩却又很令自己满意，他都有点怀疑自己是不是对这男人动心了。  
生殖腔内壁逐渐收紧，两个人的呼吸也愈发粗重，宗像扳过周防的脸和他缠吻在一起，这个吻让周防有些喘不过气，是不是自己的狐媚术用得有点太猛了？眼前的人眼里满溢着想要把自己拆吃入腹的灼热情欲。  
宗像礼司把自己的身体交由本能，然而当他从对方被吻得有些微肿的嘴唇上移开时看到鎏金色的狐眸挤出些透明的泪水顿时充满了负罪感，理智在这一瞬间回归，他眨了眨眼看了看现状，周防的脖子肩膀上四处是自己留下的齿印，胸口凸起的乳粒也被揉捏地有点泛红，还在颤抖的垂下来的耳朵上也留着牙印，而周防的面色潮红眼尾的脂粉早已变成了哭过的殷红，红润的嘴唇一张一合地努力汲取着空气。  
这是自己做的吗？宗像抬手帮有些疑惑的狐狸擦了擦眼泪：“抱歉……做得有点过分了……”  
周防愣了愣嗤笑一声：“你们男人来这种地方寻欢作乐还会反省自己做得过不过分啊？”  
“……我并不是来寻欢作乐的……”  
“随便你，”这样背对的姿势让周防不好动作，他只能抬起手拽住宗像的鬓发。“我说过了吧，先和我春宵一刻，不准分神。”  
宗像复又摸上他的胸：“现在我的眼里心里和脑中可都是阁下的身影，难道你还不满足吗？”  
“呵……你也没我想得那么无趣。”  
体内的阴茎再次律动起来，周防很快就被刺激地颤抖不止，内壁一点点绞紧着柱身让宗像差点就缴械，整根抽出再整根没入一下子顶到了子宫，周防没忍住拔高音调，宗像揪着他尾巴根部迫使他抬高臀部好让自己能进入地更深。  
随着一股一股的白浊从阴茎顶端喷涌而出，周防的内腔被填得满满地，小腹也略微鼓了起来。  
很舒服，被填满的时刻感觉自己无比地满足，周防尊觉得自己都有点不正常了，他还从来没允许过别人射在自己体内。  
宗像礼司整了整自己身上有些发皱的衣衫看了眼旁边慵懒地躺在榻榻米上仅用衣服遮了一下私密处的周防，狐狸的鎏金色眼眸有些失焦，似乎还没有缓过神。  
“抱歉……”宗像再次道歉。  
周防这才有了动作，缓慢地坐起穿好和服，衣服很华丽繁琐，周防倒也不急不慢，宗像就这么安静地看着他一点点穿上，玫瑰色系的衣服被他穿得异常妖冶，带着淫靡齿印的肩膀就这么露在外面，后颈处的红发丝松散开来，从袖子里露出的手臂拿出木梳梳理着方才折腾地厉害打了结的头发。  
周防的额发被梳理下来，脸部显得更加柔和妩媚。  
这狐狸确实美得不可方物。  
宗像瞥了眼手边的佩刀犹豫着要不要拔出来，反倒是对方先开了口：“你要杀我吗？”  
“不……我只会除掉有害的妖怪……”  
“哼……”周防轻笑。“那什么是有害什么是无害呢？我是有害的还是无害的呢？”  
“……”宗像陷入了沉默。  
狐狸凑上前似乎要和他接吻，宗像屏住呼吸，然而什么也没发生，周防只是用那双眼睛看着他：“你该不会……”他调笑着。“该不会对我动心了吧？”  
“不、没有的事……”宗像矢口否认。  
“那就好。”周防退回方才的距离。  
宗像刚才的视角刚好能看到衣襟里面的饱满胸部，不禁红了脸：“虽说如此……阁下的观点也很正确，我应该对你有更多了解才能判断你是有害还是无害。”  
周防尊眯起了眼睛。  
“我会用我的双眼亲自确认，到时一旦判断你是有害的妖怪我就会除掉你。”  
“随便你吧。”  
狐狸唇边扬起微妙的弧度笑得暧昧。

fin.


End file.
